


Chocolate Love

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words mystery, chocolate and relief





	Chocolate Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I are at it again, with a new drabble based off three words! This one is mine, and here is [hers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13482042)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170120473094/what-do-you-have-behind-your-back-derek-asked)

“What do you have behind your back?” Derek asked.

“It's a secret,” Stiles said, laughing as Derek's eyebrows shot up. “Come on, dude, embrace the mystery.”

“Don't call me dude,” Derek grunted, then grunted again as Stiles pulled a bottle of chocolate sauce out. Stiles didn't think his eyebrows could go up any higher, but, Derek had a way of surprising him.

“You are cleaning the sheets,” he said, and Stiles sighed in relief, then proceeded to rock Derek's world. And just as Derek predicted, he was the one cleaning the sheets when they were sated. Totally worth it, though.


End file.
